In forest clearance, small trees are usually left to rot in the forest, since the use of small trees, for example industrially, is very cumbersome. The object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of a new type, by means of which small trees which have previously been left in the forests can be utilized industrially. The debarking and chipping apparatus according to the invention is characterized in that the apparatus is made up of a debarking unit which debarks the tree and chips the bark, the debarking unit being followed by a chipper which turns the heartwood into chips for digestion. By means of the invention, small trees are thus utilized one hundred percent, since the bark chips are used for fuel and the digestible chips for the production of pulp. The debarking and chipping rate of the debarking and chipping apparatus being, for example, 150 m/min, it can be calculated roughly that approximately 150 m.sup.3 of digestible chips and approximately 60 m.sup.3 of bark chips are obtained in one day. If the apparatus is in operation 24 hours a day, these figures can be multiplied by three. The rate can, of course be considerably higher than that in the said example.